spintiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Deluge
Deluge '''is a map in the base game of MudRunner, and is regarded as one of the hardest maps due to its deep, fast flowing water which covers the majority of the map, as well as the fact that the player starts with no garages unlocked. '''Deluge's '''difficulty is further demonstrated by the fact that the achievement for completing the map on hardcore difficulty is the rarest of all the main levels, with only 5.7% of players having achieved it as of 24 Dec 2019. Points of Interest '''Deluge's '''dominating feature is the water which takes up the majority of the map, and which the player must cross before gaining access to any significant locations. The player is spawned next to two Garage Trailers, and if they do not spawn with Garage Parts, both of these must be delivered to the garage at the opposite side of the map to unlock it. Both log kiosks are located on the western bank of the map, the opposite bank to the location of the player's spawn, as well as the lumber mill. The island at the top right of the map normally contains a K-700, however this isn't necessary to complete the level and can generally be avoided. Strategy '''Deluge's '''spawn point makes completing it particularly difficult, however provided that the player spawns with Garage Parts, the garage can be unlocked in a single crossing of the river. Additionally, '''Deluge '''spawns an E-7310 at this location, which the player will likely want to complete the remainder of the level in once unlocked (and after unlocking the garage), due to it's ability to carry two loads of medium logs, thus satisfying the 8 points required for the lumber mill. "One-star" While initially daunting, achieving a one-star rating on '''Deluge can be completed with relative ease if planned correctly. By choosing the C-256, the player is able to spawn with Garage Parts, and therefore can unlock the garage in a single trip with the Garage Trailer which spawns next to the player. Using the southern crossing proved successful in the C-256, utilising the depth indicators on the map to find an ideal route through the water, as well as detaching the trailer, moving forward in the truck, stopping, winching the trailer forwards and then repeating this process in difficult sections. Once crossed, the drive up to the garage can be completed, the Log Crane Carriage can be equipped, and then the E-7310 mentioned above can be unlocked. It is recommended to then equip the E-7310 with a Log Carrier, as well as a Medium Log Trailer, as well as equipping a Fuel Trailer to the one star truck. Once the fuel trailer has been filled at the fuel station next to the garage, the two trucks can convoy down to the southern most log kiosk and load lumber, after which the E-7310 can be refueled by the smaller truck. The E-7310 must then cross back over, and deliver the logs to the lumber mill. Category:Maps